Non saresti l'unica a morire
by Aly-WritingDreams
Summary: "Sei diversa da tutti quelli che ho conosciuto" le dico,abbassando tutte le mie difese. "In ognuna delle mie molte vite." Aggiungo,lasciandomi scappare un piccolo sorriso. [Valkubus]
1. Chapter 1

"Sei più viva tu di qualsiasi persona che io abbia mai incontrato"

Lacrime,calde,scendono lente sul mio viso,bagnando il mio volto. Ero preparata a tutto,ma non a lei. Non ero preparata al suo sguardo: spaventato,ma allo stesso tempo fiducioso. Non ero preparata neanche alle sensazioni che sto provando: sento la vita che,lentamente,mi scivola via dalle mani e so che,se spinessi di più la lama, lei non sarebbe l'unica a morire.

"Non so cosa fare" rispondo, trattendendo i singhiozzi.

"Combatti" mi risponde. Vorrei tanto che ci fosse una maniera per combattere,ma come si può immaginare di combattere con qualcosa di più grande della vita stessa?con qualcosa la cui forza supera quella di un intero esercito?Non riesco a smettere di chiedermelo,ma,quando i miei occhi incrociano i suoi,sembra che,dalla mia mente,sparisca il bisogno di risposte. La guardo un'utlima volta prima di abbassare la lama,le mie mani iniziano a tremare,ci ho appena condannate. La mora davanti a me rilascia un lungo sospiro,io non riesco a essere tranquilla come lei,non ci riesco neanche quando mi accenna un piccolo sorriso e mi accarezza il braccio.

"E' ok" mi dice.

"No,no,no. Ho maledetto entrambe" rispondo,con la voce spezzata dalle troppe lacrime che provano ad uscire. "Tu non hai idea" continuo,terrorizzata al pensiero di quello che ci potrebbe fare Odino. "Verrà a cercarci" dico infine,sapendo che è questione di tempo prima che lui venga a prenderci.

"No,devi ascoltarmi. Dobbiamo ricomporre la squadra,raggrupparci,ok? da qualche parte al sicuro!" mi risponde,sembra credere così tanto in quello che dice,forse pensa che la forza di volontà basti per affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

"Al sicuro?" chiedo,provando a illudermi.

"Si." Risponde decisa,con il suo solito sguardo,lo stesso sguardo che mi ha rapito il cuore.

"Vado a prendere Dyson" dico,alzandomi in piedi.

"E io troverò Kenzie" risponde,imitandomi.

"E riguardo a Lauren?" chiedo,so che Bo non si è ancora arresa e che probabilmente non potrà mai farlo,non è da lei arrendersi.

"Non so dove l'hanno portata" risponde,potrei quasi dire con menefreghismo,ma,conoscendola,so che è solo la sua maniera di accettare le cose.

"Sei diversa da tutti quelli che ho conosciuto" le dico,abbassando tutte le mie difese. "In ognuna delle mie molte vite." Aggiungo,lasciandomi scappare un piccolo sorriso. Lei si avvicina titubante: ha gli occhi lucidi e le guancie leggermente arrossate,non ho mai visto niente di così bello. Siamo l'una ad un soffio dall'altra: la sua mano prende la mia,le sue dita ne accarezzano il dorso. Vorrei tanto lasciarmi andare,ma,nonostante tutto,non lo faccio,non è ancora il momento giusto.

"Andiamo" dico improvvisamente,rompendo la tensione del momento.

"Ci vediamo al Dal" risponde, un po' confusa,e dispiaciuta,dalla mia reazione.

Corro verso la porta,ma,prima di aprirla,mi giro a guardarla: non si è ancora spostata di un millimetro.

"Mi dispiace,per tutto" sussurro,prima di uscire dalla stanza. Ci ho condannate,ma _insieme_ ce la possiamo fare e ora,per la prima volta in vita mia,so di combattere per qualcosa che davvero è importante per me.


	2. Chapter 2

Esco dalla stanza e corro verso l'uscita dell'edificio,devo trovare Dyson,il tempo stringe. Non possiamo sprecare neanche un secondo,ogni minuto che passa siamo sempre di più in pericolo. Lui sa che non ho portato a termine il lavoro,sa tutto quello che è successo,può leggere la mia mente: scoprire i miei sentimenti,capire le mie paure e anticipare le mie azioni. Sarò artefice della mia stessa morte,ma lo sarò anche della sua cattura, perché,finché io sarò viva,lui potrà usarmi per sapere dov'è lei. Sarebbe stato più facile se lei mi avesse uccisa,a quel punto,lui non avrebbe avuto più nessuno da mandare per catturarla,perché nessuno,oltre me,è al suo livello. Entro in macchina e parto,guido a passo d'uomo seguendo le impronte delle scarpe di Dyson,ma,dopo un bel po' di cammino,mi accorgo che le impronte si interrompono.  
"No,no! Andiamo Dyson,dove te ne sei andato?" dico,irritata,prendendo il telefono e provando a chiamarlo. Nessuna risposta,probabilmente non ha avuto abbastanza tempo per riprendersi il telefono. Non posso aspettarlo,e forse è meglio così,forse se non lo mettiamo al corrente dei fatti non sarà coinvolto. Faccio retromarcia e prendo la strada che porta al Dal,ad un tratto lo stereo della macchina si accende :

**_"Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_**  
**_Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around_**  
**_I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same_**  
**_I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name_**

**_They call me the wanderer_**  
**_Yeah, the wanderer_**  
**_I roam around, around, around"_**

E' la canzone che ho sentito quando Bo ha ricevuto l'invito al suo risveglio. La macchina fa un leggero balzo e subito dopo inizia a fare un rumore strano,decido di accostare,seppur conoscendo i rischi. L'ultima cosa che dovrei fare,adesso,è perdere tempo. Scendendo dalla macchina noto che le ruote davanti sono forate,quasi squarciate,ma,pensandoci,non riesco a spiegare? il motivo. Un brusio proveniente dai cespugli mi fa girare,noto un guanto nero poco lontano da questi,ma,fingendo di non preoccuparmene,torno in macchina. Mi sbagliavo,Odino ha mandato qualcuno: vuole liberarsi di me,anche se non ho ancora capito in che modo,ne sono sicura. Cerco,e impugno,la pistola,mentre,con l'altra mano,metto in moto la macchina,non posso rimanere qui. Nonostante lo squarcio presente su entrambe le ruote sto provando ad avvicinarmi il più possibile al Dal,sarebbe troppo rischioso camminare,anche se solo per cinque minuti. La macchina inizia a fumare,le ruote stanno cedendo,non posso più andare avanti,ma fortunatamente sono vicina alla mia meta. Scendo di macchina e corro verso l'entrata.  
"Bo?Kenzi?Trick?" Urlo,una volta entrata al Dal. Il rumore di un vetro che si spacca attira la mia attenzione,subito corro nel retro per vedere cosa succede.


	3. Chapter 3

La scena che mi trovo davanti mi pietrifica,non riesco a credere,non voglio credere,che siano già arrivati. Bo è a terra: ha il viso coperto di sangue e molte ferite sul corpo,accanto a lei c'è un coltello insanguinato e,sempre poco distante,lo specchio rotto,anch'esso macchiato. Le corro incontro e mi inginocchio,controllo il battito e fortunatamente scopro che è ancora viva,anche se il suo cuore sembra essere alla fine.  
"Bo..Bo..Bo! Svegliati,ti prego,hai bisogno di nutrirti" urlo,provando a scuoterla,ma non troppo violentemente,peggiorerei solamente le cose. Non sembra sentirmi,non muove neanche mezzo muscolo. "Stronza,non te ne puoi andare adesso,non provare neanche a lasciarmi da sola perché prometto,giuro,che se te ne vai ti verrò a cercare per ucciderti di nuovo" Dico,scuotendola leggermente,sembra che tutte le mie forze stiano svanendo,faccio fatica anche a parlare. Premo le mie labbra sulle sue,mentre delle lacrime mi scorrono sul viso,sperando che il suo istinto la spinga a svegliarsi e a nutrirsi di me,ma questo non sembra accadere. Mi stacco,prendendola per il colletto della giacca,nera,quasi con forza.  
"Ascoltami bene Succubus,tu non te ne andrai,non finché ci sarò io." Le dico,anche se so che non mi può sentire. "Ti prego Bo,fallo per me." Continuo,con un tono di voce decisamente più dolce,per poi premere nuovamente le mie labbra sulle sue. Sembra non esser cambiato niente,sto quasi per rinunciarci,ma ad un tratto sento le sue labbra muoversi lentamente. I suoi occhi blu si aprono,ce l'ha fatta: ha vinto contro la morte. Sento l'energia che velocemente defluisce dal mio corpo,so che forse dovrei opporre un po' di resistenza perché rischio di svenire,ma non mi importa,voglio solo che guarisca. Continuiamo a baciarci,la sua lingua cerca la mia e l'accarezza con dolcezza,sembra che si stia calmando. Dopo un ultimo piccolo bacio si stacca,mi allontano dal suo viso e presto attenzione al suo corpo che,fortunatamente,sembra essere guarito. Sul viso è rimasto solo un piccolo taglio. Le sorrido,per poi lasciarmi ricadere, pesantemente ,accanto a lei. Subito,preoccupata,si gira nella mia direzione e si siede.  
"Ehi,stai bene?" mi chiede,prendendomi la mano. Le sorrido nuovamente e annuisco,non ho la forza di parlare. Invecchiare è decisamente brutto,se si fosse nutrita di me in questa maniera anni fa non ne avrei minimante risentito. La mia mano è ancora tra le sue che,dolcemente,l'accarezzano.  
"Starò bene,ho solo bisogno di riprendermi qualche minuto" la rassicuro,in risposta mi sorride.  
"Vado velocemente a ripulirmi di là e a cercare qualcosa da mettermi,dovrei aver lasciato qualcosa tempo fa,ok?" mi chiede,lasciandomi la mano. Chiudo gli occhi e annuisco. Sento il rumore dei suoi passi farsi sempre meno forte,finché non sparisce del tutto. Mi vergogno della mia debolezza,come posso pensare di proteggerla se non sono in grado neanche di farla ricaricare? Odio questa stanchezza,odio questo senso di profondo vuoto,odio me stessa per non essere abbastanza per lei. Non sono abbastanza per salvarla,non sono abbastanza per ricaricarla e non sarò mai abbastanza per lei,nessuno potrà mai esserlo. Pensavo di conoscere la perfezione,lo pensavo finché non ho incontrato lei.


	4. Chapter 4

Al suono,sempre più accentuato,dei suoi passi apro gli occhi.

"Va meglio?" mi dice,sedendosi di nuovo accanto a me.

Cerco di sedermi e,con fatica,ce la faccio. "Si,sto meglio.." Rispondo,persa nei miei pensieri.

"Ehy,lo so che non sarà facile,ma ce la possiamo fare" mi risponde, probabilmente ha notato la mia aria abbattuta.

"Avresti dovuto uccidermi"

"Non dirlo,non devi neanche pensarlo" mi risponde,ma sa benissimo anche lei che sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare.

"Ti ho tradito e,come se non bastasse,ti ho rovinato la vita"

"Tu mi hai salvato la vita. Se non fosse stato per te a quest'ora io sarei nelle sue mani"

"Ti ho portato via la persona a cui tenevi di più: Lauren"

"Smettila di prenderti colpe che non hai.." ribatte,ma lei non sa che sono stata io una delle cause della loro rottura.

"Nessuna colpa in più,nessuna in meno" le rispondo,sembra quasi che io stia cercando di farmi odiare da lei,ma,la vera domanda è,fino a che punto voglio arrivare?

"Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare"

"Ho detto a Lauren del bacio"

"Perché lo hai fatto?" risponde,semplicemente,senza arrabbiarsi.

"Perché avevo bisogno di una scusa per presentarmi a casa sua e prenderle la ciglia"

"Perché lo hai fatto?" ripete.

"Te l'ho detto"

"Tu mi hai dato la risposta peggiore che mi potevi dare,ma non è quella giusta"

"Pensi di capirmi fino a questo punto?" chiedo,con leggero risentimento,non mi piace essere un libro aperto e,soprattutto,non penso di esserlo.

"Tamsin,sai che non lo hai fatto per quel motivo"

"Perché non riesco a farmi odiare da te?"

"Riesco a vedere il tuo vero spirito.." mi risponde,con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. "Io so che tutto quello che hai fatto,da quando ci siamo conosciute,l'hai fatto per aiutarmi"

"Ti stai sbagliando"

"Non inizierò ad odiarti,puoi anche smetterla di nasconderti dietro la tua maschera,niente mi farà cambiare idea su di te" Conclude e io,anche se saprei come ribattere,resto in silenzio.

Sarebbe più facile sapere di non poter proteggere una persona a cui tieni,ma che ti odia,che pensare di non poter proteggere una persona a cui tieni,che si fida di te e che,a sua maniera,ti ama.

Rimango in silenzio,seduta,con la schiena appoggiata al tavolo da biliardo.

"Verranno altri uomini come quello di prima?" mi chiede,sospirando stancamente.

"Molti,forse infiniti"

"Non hai trovato Dyson?" chiede,cambiando improvvisamente discorso,forse la mia risposta l'ha spaventata.

"Non risponde al cellulare,ma probabilmente è meglio così"

"Perché?"

"Meno persone sono coinvolte,meno morti ci saranno"

"Forse hai ragione,in tal caso,è stato un bene che io non abbia trovato Kenzi"

"Sicuramente. Sarebbe meglio se tu durante questo periodo non la vedessi più,nessuno vi deve vedere insieme,ne va della sua incolumità"

"Bene,le manderò un messaggio" dice,prendendo il telefono dalla tasca.

"Bo,fidati di me,tienila fuori da tutta questa storia" le rispondo,con un tono di voce determinato.

"Ok,farò come hai detto. Qual è la nostra prossima mossa detective?" mi chiede,sottolineando,quasi,maliziosamente l'ultima parte della frase.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi ha chiesto quale sarà la nostra prossima mossa, ma, in realtà, io non ci ho ancora pensato.

"Wow e io che credevo di prendere il tuo punto forte, non dovrebbe essere routine per una valchiria organizzare questo tipo di piani?"

"Invecchiare fa schifo, te l'ho detto"

"Bene, in qualsiasi caso è l'ora di preparare un programma"

"Qualsiasi programma tu faccia, lui ci troverà"

"Quindi pensi che sia impossibile sfuggirgli?"

"Si, secondo me dovremmo preparare un programma per quando ce lo troveremo davanti" dico, riflettendo. "Ci vorrebbe un qualcosa che lo spingesse a lasciarci andare" continuo.

"Tu intendi un qualcosa che, una volta che noi saremo morte, lo spinga a riportarci in vita? Beh, se è così, mi sembra di cercare un ago nel pagliaio"

"Hai la giusta sensazione..."

"Se è impossibile scappare, tanto vale, una volta trovato questo qualcosa che ci aiuterà a raggirarlo, consegnarsi spontaneamente" Propone.

"Morirò soltanto dopo aver combattuto, non prima." Rispondo, piena d'orgoglio.

"In tal caso, prima che qualcuno riesca a uccidere entrambe, passerà del tempo." Ribatte, sorridendo.

Vorrei ricordarle che io non posso guarire come lei, ma, non volendole far capire che probabilmente ad un certo punto si troverà sola a combattere, resto in silenzio. L'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno adesso è la sensazione di solitudine, per combattere bene dobbiamo sapere, entrambe, di poter contare l'una sull'altra.

"Stanotte secondo te è meglio rimanere qui?" Mi chiede, sedendosi accanto a me in maniera da poter appoggiare la schiena al tavolo da biliardo.

"Non siamo al sicuro qui, ma la mia macchina si è rotta, non può fare un passo di più, e io non sono ancora al massimo delle mie forze."

"L'uomo che mi ha aggredita è scappato quando ha sentito la tua voce, ma c'è il rischio che sia rimasto nei paraggi"

"Non penso, ma, in qualsiasi caso, non ci attaccherà stanotte."

"Come puoi esserne così sicura?"

"Adesso che siamo insieme non basta più un uomo, ci manderà molti uomini." Rispondo, sospirando pesantemente. Mi alzo, lentamente, in piedi e mi incammino verso il bancone.

"Dove vai?" Mi chiede.

"Trick avrà pure qualcosa su cui possiamo dormire"

"Non ci contare, al massimo ha qualche panno che usa per lucidare le bottiglie" Risponde e dopo aver controllato, con disappunto, non posso che darle ragione.

"Vado a vedere se nelle altre stanze trovo qualcosa, tu intanto potresti cercare di chiudere le porte a chiave." In risposta annuisce. Girando un po' per le stanze trovo una coperta stesa sul divano della sala in cui spesso sta Trick, e decido di prenderla, anche se è un po' piccola, sarà pur sempre meglio di niente. Faccio un ultimo giro, per vedere se trovo qualcos'altro di utile, e torno da Bo.

"Trovato niente?" Mi chiede.

"Una coperta, non è molto grande, ma un po' di freddo ce lo può evitare." Rispondo passandole la coperta.

"Io ho chiuso tutto, dovremmo essere al sicuro"

"Bene, quindi non ci resta che andare a dormire"

"Già" Dice, guardandomi.

"Già" Ripeto, guardandola.

L'idea di dormire vicine, per colpa della coperta, imbarazza entrambe.


	6. Chapter 6

Saranno passate due ore da quando siamo andate a dormire, eppure io non riesco neanche a chiudere gli occhi. L'averla così vicina, in questa situazione, mi crea un senso di protezione enorme. Se chiudessi gli occhi e mi addormentassi non mi accorgerei di niente, quindi, in caso qualcuno entrasse, non potrei proteggerla. Decido di rimanere sveglia e usare la notte per riordinare i pensieri.

Per un attimo sposto lo sguardo sulla sua figura e, per colpa di quel briciolo di secondo, m'incanto. Non ho mai visto niente di così bello. Ha un'espressione del tutto rilassata, sembra che gli avvenimenti di oggi non abbiano, in alcun modo, rovinato il suo stato d'animo, oppure, penserei quasi egoisticamente, sono io a farla sentire al sicuro? Sono forse io la causa della sua serenità?

Mi perdo nel guardare le sue labbra: sono delicate proprio come sembrano. Cerco di riprendermi, ma non ci riesco e finisco con l'accarezzarle i capelli: sono lisci e morbidi proprio come ho sempre pensato che fossero. Passerei ore così, senza fare niente, ma, allo stesso tempo, facendo tutto quello di cui ho bisogno per vivere bene. Passerei una vita a guardarla negli occhi e, senza stancarmi, mi emozionerei ad ogni sguardo. Il problema è proprio questo, perché io, pur essendo immortale, sono alla fine di questo ciclo vitale e non potrò mai avere ciò che desidero: non potrò mai avere lei. Mi vergono di quello che penso, in tanti anni di vita, ma anche in tante vite, non ho mai provato una cosa così forte. Mi sento condannata quasi, perché, noi Valchirie, pur cambiando vita, non perdiamo i ricordi di quelle precedenti. Vivrò all'infinito con il suo ricordo, con il rimpianto di averla trovata troppo tardi e con la certezza che nessuna, assolutamente nessuna, potrà mai essere come lei. I miei pensieri vengono interrotti dal suo movimento: si sta avvicinando sempre di più a me e si ferma solo quando arriva a toccare il mio corpo, in quel momento, una sua mano va a cingere la mia vita in maniera, quasi, possessiva. La sua testa è ora appoggiata al mio petto, il suo corpo premuto contro il mio, è talmente vicina che, con tutto il silenzio che regna nella stanza, riesco a sentire il suo respiro. Mi sento ridicola nel dirlo, ma questo suono, il suono del suo respiro, è il suono più bello che io abbia mai sentito.

"Non te ne andare…" Sussurra nel sonno. Sentendo quelle parole non posso che sorridere dolcemente e posare una mano sulla sua, per poi accarezzarne il dorso. Continuo a sorridere immaginando che quelle parole sono veramente indirizzate a me.

"Mi piacerebbe che tu un giorno me lo dicessi davvero, tanto per sapere che qualcosa di me t'importa, che qualcosa di me, quando me ne andrò, ti rimarrà." Le sussurro, per poi baciarle la fronte. "Buonanotte Succulette" Concludo. Con lei tra le mie braccia mi sento in grado di vincere contro qualsiasi persona, anche persino contro un Dio. Odino, giuro su qualsiasi cosa che, anche se morirò, tu non l'avrai.


	7. Chapter 7

Un rumore forte proveniente dalla porta interrompe il mio sonno, subito mi metto seduta e mi guardo intorno.

"L'hai sentito anche tu?" mi dice Bo, anche lei si è appena svegliata.

"Si, mi sa che abbiamo compagnia" Rispondo, subito dopo sentiamo un'altra botta. Sembra che qualcuno stia cercando di sfondare la porta. "Alzati, non c'è tempo da perdere, dobbiamo trovare un'altra via d'uscita." Subito lei fa quello che le ho detto. Ci guardiamo intorno entrambe preoccupate, la cosa peggiore è che non sappiamo quanti uomini ci sono là fuori.

"Non si risolverà niente scappando, sarebbe meglio liberarcene." Dice, sfoderando il suo pugnale.

"Non sappiamo quanti sono, non possiamo rischiare, se c'è un'altra via d'uscita la cosa migliore da fare è usarla!"

"Quindi hai intenzione di scappare per sempre, o almeno, finché loro non riusciranno a prenderci?"

"Mai detto questo" Le rispondo, sorridendo. So benissimo che non accetterebbe mai di passare la sua vita scappando e, a prescindere, non lo accetterei io. Le blocco, con delicatezza, la mano con cui tiene il pugnale, prendendola per il polso. "Fidati di me" Continuo. Dopo un primo istante di esitazione abbassa il pugnale e sorride sicura.

"Mi fido di te" Alla sua frase non posso che sorridere di rimando.

"Beh, che ne dici di trovare una maniera per uscire da qui? Possibilmente senza passare dalla porta principale" Dico, alzando un sopracciglio con aria irritata.

"Ehm, le finestre non vanno bene, quindi…" Risponde a bassa voce, mentre continuano i colpi alla porta, guardandosi intorno.

"Pensa in fretta, presto avremo visite" Dico, stringendo i pugni. Non possiamo essere catturate adesso, non abbiamo ancora neanche un briciolo di piano.

"Andiamo" Esordisce improvvisamente, prendendomi per mano e trascinandomi nello studio di Trick.

"C'è un'altra via d'uscita?"

"Non lo so, ma penso di sì" Risponde, guardandosi intorno. Dopo un po' vedo che si avvicina di rincora al camino. "Ho trovato!" dice, entusiasta.

"Il camino è una via d'uscita?"

"Manca la chiave Tamsin, guarda se è nei cassetti della scrivania"

Faccio come lei mi dice, ma, una volta aperto il primo cassetto, mi trovo di fronte a tantissime chiavi colorate.

"Hai bisogno di una chiave quanto grande? Perché qui ce ne sono tantissime colorate e tutte diverse"

"Oh Dio, non lo so, non molto grande"

"Non sei un granché d'aiuto Succulette, pensa, il colore preferito di Trick?"

"Che c'entra adesso il colore preferito di Trick?" risponde, mentre tenta, disperatamente, di forzare la porta.

"Tu rispondimi"

"E' il bianco" Risponde, perciò io inizio a cercare tutte le chiavi bianche e a metterle sulla scrivania da una parte. Dopo averle raccolte noto che sono tutte numerate.

"Il suo numero fortunato?"

"A-I-F-E… quindi, dovrebbe essere 1965"

"Bene, allora ti consiglio di provare questa" le dico, lanciandole una piccola chiave.

"Fai che funzioni" Dice, prima di inserire la chiave nella serratura, nel mentre sentiamo un botto fortissimo, probabilmente la porta è stata sfondata.


End file.
